kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Larxene
|EnSync2 = Shanelle Gray |EnSync2n = |JaSync = Rieko Katayama |JaSyncn = |JaSync2 = Yūko Miyamura |JaSync2n = |Spiel1 = Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |Spiel2 = Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days |Spiel3 = Kingdom Hearts Union χ |Spiel4 = Kingdom Hearts III |Galerie = |Bild2 = Larxene KHIII.png|tab2 = Kingdom Hearts III}} Larxene die Kaltherzige Nymphe ( 非情の 妖 姫 Hijō no Yōki), ist ein Mitglied der Organisation XIII und belegt innerhalb der Organisation den Rang XII. Larxene ist neben Xion das einzige weibliche Mitglied der Gruppe und hat eine sehr sadistische Natur. Sie kontrolliert das Element Blitz und benutzt es, um ihre Gegner mit schnellen Angriffen zu schlagen, während sie sie auch mit ihren Waffen angreift: Elektrisierte Wurfmesser. Sie ist außerdem auch ein Mitglied der wahren Organisation XIII Aussehen Larxene hat blondes, schulterlanges Haar, welches nach hinten gekämmt und zwei abstehende Strähnen hat, wodurch diese aussehen wie zwei Fühler. Die Pupillen ihrer Augen sind schwarz, wie bei den meisten Lebewesen, während der Rest in einem hellen Smaragdgrün schimmert. Sie ist, neben den beiden jüngsten Mitgliedern der Organisation (Roxas und Xion) wohl eine der kleinsten Niemande. Mit ihrer zierlichen Grösse und einem schlanken Körper wirkt sie fast schon ein wenig zerbrechlich. Wie die anderen ihrer Verbündeten trägt auch sie eine schwarze Kutte, das Zeichen der Organisation. Kombiniert wird das Stück mit schwarzen Lederhandschuhen und einer ebenso schwarzen Hose. Als (zusammen mit Xion) einziges weibliches Mitglied, trägt sie anstelle normaler Schuhe schwarze Stiefel mit Absätzen Persönlichkeit Obwohl Larxene ständig ein lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aufgesetzt hat, kann sie zweifellos kalt, rücksichtslos, und gleichgültig sein. Sie scheint nichts mehr zu lieben, als andere Menschen fertig zu machen. Sie ist eine herrschsüchtige Frau mit starkem Charakter, die immer eine hämische Bemerkung bereit hält. Ihre Witze sind eher sarkastisch als gut, welche dazu dienen sollen, andere aus der Fassung zu bringen, als wirklich witzig zu sein. Hinter ihrer Gefühlslosigkeit, zeigt sich auch eine Art kindlich-verspieltes Verhalten, was unter anderem durch ihr ständiges gelächter und gekicher zur geltung gebracht wird. Berichte Bericht auf-/zuklappen Handlung Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Larxene drückt ihren Ekel gegenüber Roxas aus, als sie dessen erwachen am siebten Tag bei der Organisation XIII mitbekommt und sie ist auch bei Xions Beitritt in die Organisation mit dabei. Sie lehrt Roxas in Twilight Town den Umgang mit Magie, bevor sie zum Schloss des Entfallens entsendet wird. Während sie Roxas den Umgang mit der Magie lehrt, zeigt sie außerdem ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber. Doch bei einem späteren Gespräch im grauen Ort, bevor sie abreist, erkennt sie langsam sein Potential an und überlegt, ihm von Marluxias und ihren Plan zu erzählen. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' In Kindgom Hearts: Chain of Memories tritt Larxene zusammen mit dem zum Schloss des Entfallens entsandten Team, bestehend aus Vexen, Zexion und Lexaeus, welche sich in den Kellergewölben des Schlosses einrichten, sowie Marluxia, welcher der Anführer der Expedition ist und Axel, die sich zusammen mit Larxene in den Obergeschossen des Schlosses aufhalten, auf. Ziel der Expdition ist es, die Kammer des Erwachens zu finden, die sich im Schloss befindet und in der Ventus schläft. Letzteres ist den Organisationsmitgliedern allerdings nicht bekannt, vermutlich hat auch der Anführer der Organisation XIII, Xemnas, der sich nicht mehr an seine gesamte Vergangenheit und damit auch nicht an die Bedeutung der Kammer für ihn selbst erinnern kann, die Mission nur aus der Ahnung heraus erteilt, dass die Kammer ihm bei seinen Plänen helfen könnte. Desweiteren plant Larxene zusammen mit Marluxia, die Organisation zu übernehmen, wofür sie Sora benutzen wollen, den Marluxia ins Schloss gelockt hat. Um diesen zu manipulieren, benutzen sie die Kräfte von Naminé, die scheinbar ebenfalls von der Organisation ins Schloss gebracht wurde und nun auf Marluxias Anweisung Soras Erinnerungen verändert, damit dieser letzten Endes zu einer willenlosen Marionette wird. Larxene taucht im Spiel das erste mal auf, nachdem Sora das Wunderland verlassen hat. Hier ist sie im Versammlungsraum der Mitglieder die sich in den Obergeschossen aufhalten zusammen mit Axel zu sehen, der Sora bereits zuvor testete. Die beiden Unterhalten sich über Sora, wobei Larxene auffällt, dass Axel an diesem scheinbar sehr interessiert ist, woraufhin Axel sie fragt, ob es bei ihr anders sei. Sie lacht und meint, dass sie sich noch nicht entschieden habe und fügt hinzu: ,,Im Moment interessiert mich wohl mehr, was du in ihm siehst." Axel offenbart daraufhin den Grund für sein Interesse: Als Sora sich freiwillig in einen Herzlosen verwandelte, gelang es ihm, seinen Verstand und seine Gefühle zu bewahren, was für gewöhnlich nicht der Fall ist. Dies beeindruckt Axel insofern, als dass es nur eine andere Person gibt, der dies gelungen ist: Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht. Larxene meint daraufhin, dass es wohl an der Stärke von Soras Herzen liegen müsse. Lächelnd stellt sie fest, dass Axel also wissen wolle, warum das Schlüsselschwert Soras Herz auserkoren hat. Axel fragt sie daraufhin, ob die Erforschung des Herzens nicht die Aufgabe sei, der sich die Organisation verschrieben habe. Larxene reagiert lediglich mit einem Kichern. Ihren nächsten Auftritt hat sie, als Sora gerade Monstro verlässt und sich an Naminé zu erinnern beginnt. Erneut unterhält sie sich mit Axel und meint, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen würde. Axel entgegnet, dass sie so weiter machen werden und fragt sich, wie weit Sora und seine Gefährten wohl kommen werden. Er wendet sich ab, scheinbar weil er sich erneut Sora stellen möchte, doch Larxene meint, das Axel Sora bereits genug beansprucht habe und sie nun an der Reihe sei. Axel wirft ihr daraufhin eine Weltenkarte zu, welche sie lächelnd entgegennimmt. Dann erklärt sie: ,,So einfach werde ich es ihm schon nicht machen." Axel ermahnt sie daraufhin, Sora nicht zu hart ran zunehmen. Larxene fragt ihn deswegen, ob er etwa Wohlwollen für Sora empfinde. Etwas verärgert fügt sie noch hinzu, dass sie das Spielzeug schon nicht kaputtmachen werde, schließlich sei sie nicht dumm. Dennoch erinnert Axel sie daran, dass Sora der Schlüssel zur Übernahme der Organisation sei. Larxene legt ihm daraufhin schnell einen Finger auf den Mund und sagt, dass sie weiß dass Axel auch ein Verschwörer ist (ganz wie sie selbst) und das er bis zum richtigen Zeitpunkt stillschweigen bewahren solle. Dann geht sie und lässt einen lächelnden Axel zurück, der meint, sie selbst hätte diesen Rat beherzigen sollen. Kurz darauf tritt die Nummer XII der Organisation Sora, Donald und Goofy gegenüber, als dieser gerade Halloween Town verlässt. Sofort stellt Donald fest, dass es sich bei der jungen Frau um eine Bekannte von Axel handeln muss. Ironisch beglückwünscht Larxene ihn dafür und stellt sich vor, nur um sie dann nach ihrer Meinung zum Schloss des Entfallens zu fragen. Sie äußert falsche Begeisterung, darüber, dass Soras Erinnerungen sich ändern, indem sie meint es müsse toll sein, wertlose Erinnerungen zu vergessen und dafür wahre Erinnerungen zu erwecken. Verwirrt will Sora nun wissen, was sie damit meint. Larxene antwortet nicht, stattdessen sagt sie, dass er sich immer noch nicht an das Wichtigste erinnere. In offensichtlich gespielter Trauer sagt sie, dass es "dem arme Mädchen" wohl das Herz brechen werde, wenn es erführe, dass Sora ihren Namen vergessen hat. Sora will nun aufgeregt wissen, wer das Mädchen ist und fragt ob sie im Schloss sei. Letzteres bejaht Larxene und erklärt ihm, das "die Bösen" sie im Schloss gefangen halten. Da Sora offensichtlich der Held sei, habe er die Aufgabe, sie zu retten. Dann lächelt Larxene und greift Sora an, wobei diesem sein Glücksbringer vom Gürtel fällt. Im Anschluss erklärt sie, dass sie selbst eine der Bösen sei, wobei sie ihre freundliche Fassade fallen lässt. Sora entdeckt nun den Glücksbringer, kann sich aber nicht daran erinnern, worum es sich bei dem Objekt handelt. Larxene gibt sich nun bestürzt und sagt, dass Sora ihn die ganze Zeit schon bei sich hätte, sich aber nicht daran erinnern könne. Sie äußert weiterhin die Überzeugung, dies sei nicht möglich, da die Erinnerung tief in Soras Herz eingebrannt sei. Sie ermahnt ihn nachzudenken und fragt ihn, worum es sich bei dem Objekt handeln könne, un von wem er es habe. Somit erinnert sich Sora daran, dass es Naminé war, die ihm den Glücksbringer gab und auch, wie ihr Name lautet. Larxene zeigt sich erfreut und bestätigt Sora in seinem Glauben. Dann gibt sie sich erneut bestürzt, das Sora den Glücksbringer und den Namen vergessen habe, wobei sie ersteren in der Hand hält. Sie bezeichnet Sora nun als wahrlich herzlos. An diesem Punkt offenbart sich zum ersten mal deutlich ihre sadistische Seite, da sie von Bestürzung zu Wut wechselt und meint, dass es gerecht wäre, wenn sie den Glücksbringer zerstöre. Sora schlägt ihr diesen daraufhin aus der Hand und fängt ihn. Er fordert Larxene auf, die Finger davon zu lassen, da er für ihn großen Wert habe. Wütend erinnert ihn die Nummer XII, das er bis kurz zuvor nicht ein mal wusste, worum es sich bei dem Objekt handelt. Nun kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den Helden und Larxene, welchen Soras Team für sich entscheidet. Larxene gibt daraufhin zu, dass er besser sei, als sie erwartet hatte. Jedoch schürt sie noch ein mal seine Schuldgefühle, in dem sie sagt: Du bist ja wirklich ein Held. Ein herzloser Held." Wütend fragt Sora, wer sie gefragt hätte, woraufhin sie abschätzig meint, dass die Wahrheit wohl wehtue und Sora auffordert, erwachsen zu werden. Dann gibt sie ihm die Karte, die sie zuvor von Axel erhalten hatte. Sie erklärt, dass es sich um weitere Erinnerungen Soras handle und fordert ihn auf, sich zu bedanken, bevor sie verschwindet. Sie kehrt geradewegs zu Axel zurück und sagt, dass es sie Kraft gekostet habe, den Kampf absichtlich zu verlieren. Axel scheint nicht überzeugt und meint, dass es für ihn nach einer echten Niederlage aussah. Wütend fährt Larxene ihn an, dass er nichts von ihren Feinheiten verstehe, wird aber von Vexen, der nun dazukommt und sie als erbärmlich bezeichnet, unterbrochen. Er zeigt sich fassungslos, über ihre Niederlage, gegenüber so einem geringen Gegner und meint, sie beschäme die Organisation, was sie noch wütender macht. Axel will nun wissen, warum Vexen gekommen sei, was dieser damit erklärt, dass er ihnen mit Sora helfen wolle. Er bietet ihnen an, ein Experiment durchzuführen, um Sora zu testen. Larxene reagiert nun ablehnend und glaubt, dass Vexen nur eine Ausrede suche, um eines seiner Experimente durchführen zu können. Vexen erwidert daraufhin selbstgefällig, dass Experimente nun mal seine Welt seien, schließlich sei er Wissenschaftler. Axel stimmt nun zu, meint aber auch, das Vexen nichts andere wolle, als seine "Marionette" zu testen. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Replika, die der Wissenschaftler aus den Daten, die er in einem Kampf mit Riku kurz zuvor erhalten hat, fabrizierte und die eine exakte Kopie des echten Rikus darstellt. Als Vexen sich nun pikiert zeigt und erklärt das seine Replika das Ergebnis langer Forschung sei, meint Larxene, dass er nur ein Spielzeug sei, woraufhin Vexen sie anweist den Mund zu halten. Larxene wendet sich empört ab, während Axel Vexen eine Karte gibt. Er erklärt, dass es sich um eine Kopie von Soras und Rikus Erinnerungen an ihr Zuhause handle. Als Repliku verständnislos nach deren Nutzen fragt, erklärt Larxene, dass er damit und mit Naminés Hilfe, Zugang zu den Erinnerungen des echten Riku erhält und er möglicherweise soagar vergessen könnte, dass er nicht das Original sei. Repliku lehnt dies jedoch ab, da der echte Riku seiner Meinung nach feige ist und sich vor der Dunkelheit fürchtet. Larxene wendet sich nun an Vexen und fragt, ob er Einwände habe. Mit einem bedauernden Lächeln, meint dieser, dass es getan werden müsse, woraufhin Repliku sich erzürnt ob dieses Verrates zeigt. Vexen meint nur, dass er doch gesagt habe, er würde die Replika sinnvoll einsetzen. Als Larxene meint, es würde bestimmt nicht wehtun, greift Repliku sie an, wird jedoch mit Leichtigkeit besiegt und verspottet, dass er glaubte, sie so einfach besiegen zu können. Erneut zeigt sich hier ihr Sadismus, während sie meint, dass es bestimmt nicht wehtun würde. Im Anschluss an das Gespräch, wird Replikus Gedächtnis umgeschrieben. Danach sieht man sie zusammen mit Naminé und Repliku. Sie fragt das Mädchen, ob sie Kummer habe, weil sie Soras Erinnerungen verfälsche, da Naminé sichtlich bedrückt wirkt. Repliku, der sich nun für den echten Riku hält, betritt den Raum und unterbricht sie barsch. Er meint, dass Naminé Sora vergessen wolle. Larxene meint daraufhin sarkastisch: ,,Was du nicht sagst!", was Repliku aber ignoriert. Er verspricht dem Mädchen, sie vor jedem Schmerz zu beschützen und zeigt ihr den Glücksbringer, den Sora allerdings auch besitzt, und schwört darauf, bevor er hinausgeht. Larxene zeigt sich nun beeindruckt davon, was Naminé mit der Replika angestellt hat. Besonders die Tatsache, dass sie aus den Erinnerungen den Glücksbringer geschaffen hat und erkennt, dass das Mädchen auch Kairis Glücksbringer, den Sora bei sich trägt, dadurch verändert habe. Erfreut meint Larxene, dass er Kairi schon bald vollständig vergessen haben werde und er dann Naminé gehöre, doch diese unterbricht Larxene und meint, dass Sora Kairi niemals vergessen werde, egal, was sie mit seinem Gedächtnis anstelle. Tatsächlich sei das Gegenteil der Fall: Die falschen Erinnerungen an sie würden seine Gefühle für Kairi nur stärker machen, da Naminé Kairis Schatten sei. Larxene fragt sie nun, was ihr Problem sei und meint, dass sie es als Anreiz sehen solle, nicht zu versagen und verspricht ihr, dass sie ein echtes Individuum sein werde, wenn sie Soras Herz nur gründlich umschreibe und nicht länger nur Kairis Schatten. Das Gespräch endet damit, das Larxene sagt, in Soras Herzen, werde Naminé echt sein. Nachdem Sora mehrmals gegen Repliku gewonnen hat und die Welt Atlantica verlassen hat, sieht man erneut Larxene, Axel und vexen, die das Geschehen beobachten. Die Nummer XII verhöhnt Vexen ob des Versagens seines Experiments, was diesen wütend macht. Als Axel meint, Repliku würde sich wohl tiefer im Schloss verstecken, um Sora anzulocken, fragt Larxene ironisch, warum sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen ist entschuldigt sich ebenfalls ironisch bei Vexen. Dieser schreit sie daraufhin an, sie solle schweigen. Nun kommt ihre eigentliche Gefühlslosigkeit zum Vorschein und sie meint, dass sie genau wusste, dass er so reagieren würde. Ferner fügt sie hinzu: ,,Typen ohne Herz sind echte Langweiler." Hierauf erwidert Vexen aufgebracht, dass sie gerade reden müsse. In diesem Augenblick erscheint Marluxia und unterbricht den Streit. Er fordert Vexen auf, seine Niederlage einzugestehen und sie nicht erneut zu enttäuschen. Als Vexen ungehalten darauf reagiert, bedroht ihn Marluxia und erinnert ihn, wer im Schloss das Sagen hat. Sollte Vexen sich seinen Befehlen widersetzen, käme dies einem Verrat gleich. Als Axel meint, das Verräter eliminiert würden, kommentiert Larxene dies schadenfroh mit den Worten: ,,Aber wer braucht schon so einen unfähigen Nichtsnutz?" Um seine Stärke, seinen Wert und nicht zuletzt seine Überlegenheit gegenüber den jüngeren Mitgliedern zu beweisen, will Vexen sich nun selbst um Sora kümmern und zieht von dannen. Danach ermahnt Axel Marluxia, Vexen nicht zu wütend zu machen, da er ansonsten Sora töten könnte. Marluxia bestätigt das dies ungünstig wäre und geht dann zu Naminé, die ebenfalls anwesend ist und erinnert sie daran, dass Sora ihr versprochen hatte, zu ihr zu kommen. Nachdem Vexen das erste mal gegen Sora gekämpft und ihm die Karte für Twilight Town gegeben hat, ist Larxene bei einem Gespräch zwischen Axel und Marluxia dabei. Hier zeigt sich Axel besorgt, was mit den Plänen der Organisation geschehen würde, sollte Vexen Sora töten. Marluxia erklärt Vexen daraufhin zum Verräter an der Organisation und beauftragt Axel damit, ihn auszuschalten. Axel meint, dass Marluxia diesen Befehl später nicht mehr rückgängig machen könne und verlässt ihn und Larxene, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Er kehrt nach getaner Arbeit zu den Beiden zurück, wo sich Larxene äußerst erfreut zeigt, dass Vexen nun nicht länger ihre Pläne verraten könne. Axel geht darauf nicht ein und fragt stattdessen Marluxia, ob er Vexen benutzt habe, um Soras Stärke zu testen. Doch es ist Larxene, die antwortet. Sie erklärt, dass sie auch Axel testen wollten, da sie sich nicht sicher waren, ob er bereit wäre ein anderes Mitglied der Organisation zu töten. Da er es aber getan habe, sei er offensichtlich einer von ihnen. Larxene offenbart nun, dass sie und Marluxia daran arbeiten, die Organisation zu übernehmen und es mit Axels Hilfe erheblich leichter werde. Axel erkennt hierin den waren Grund für den Versuch Sora zu kontrollieren. Die Nummer XII bejaht dies und fügt hinzu das Sora unbedingt Naminé sehen wolle und sie ihm dies auch ermöglichen wollen. Marluxia wendet sich daraufhin an das Mädchen und sagt, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Sora zu ihr kommen würde. Larxene ermahnt sie, nichts zu unternehmen, was Soras Gefühle verletzen könnte. Sie und Marluxia ziehen sich danach zurück und lassen Axel mit Naminé alleine. Dieser verhilft dem Mädchen einige Zeit nachdem Sora erneut gegen Repliku gekämpft hat zur Flucht, da er ein Doppelagent ist und von Xemnas über Saix den Befehl erhielt, die Verräter, die sich im Schloss des Entfallens befinden, zu eliminieren. Larxene und Marluxia bemerken seinen Verrat an ihnen erst relativ spät. Die Nummer XII macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen und findet sie bei Sora, der kurz zuvor ein letztes mal gegen Repliku gekämpft und verloren hat. Als dieser es gerade zu ende bringen will, zerbricht Naminé sein Herz, um Sora zu schützen, sodass er ohnmächtig wird. Als Sora fragt, was Naminé getan hat, erscheint Larxene und erklärt es ihm in gewohnt gespielter Freundlichkeit. Als Sora wissen will, was nun mit Riku geschehen wird, bricht Larxene in Lachen aus und meint, er müsse sich um Riku nicht sorgen, da er nie anwesend war. Als Sora wissen will, was sie meint, weigert sie sich zu antworten, da dies zu leicht wäre. Sora greift sie wütend an, doch Larxene schickt ihn mit einem tritt zu Boden. Erneut kommt ihre sadistische Ader zum Vorschein, da sie zwar erklärt, es würde Sora schreckliche Schmerzen bereiten, die Wahrheit zu hören, aber im gleichen Atemzug ihre Akzeptanz darüber zum Ausdruck bringt. Anschließend erfährt der Held des Schlüsselschwertes die Wahrheit über die Replika die vor ihm liegt. Die Nummer XII amüsiert sich über diese, da Repliku Sora als Fälschung bezeichnete, dabei sei er selbst ein Imitat gewesen. Als Sora ungläubig reagiert, erzählt sie weiter, dass alle Erinnerungen, die die Replika besaß nur künstlich eingepflanzt wurden, wobei sie, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, den leblosen Repliku hochhebt und in eine Ecke wirft. Anschließend wendet sie sich Naminé zu und fragt sie, ob sie nicht recht habe. Weiterhin meint sie, dass das hübschen Gesicht des Mädchens als Maske diene, hinter der es schreckliche Dinge tue. Sora ist daraufhin äußerst verwirrt, weshalb Larxene meint, er sei wirklich sehr dumm und das Naminés Kräfte nun ein mal so funktionieren würden. Larxene verrät ihm, dass Naminé die Erinnerungen der Leute manipulieren könne, sogar so weit, dass sie sich an Dinge erinnern, die sie nie erlebt haben. Sie bezeichnet Naminé abfällig als Hexe, die ihre Ketten um die Herzen der Leute werfe. Sora erkennt nun, dass auch seine Erinnerungen an Naminé eine Lüge sind. Larxene zeigt sich darüber zufrieden und stimmt ihm zu, dass all diese Erinnerungen Illusionen gewesen seien. Sie erklärt, dass sie und Marluxia ihn mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen gefügig machen wollten und meint, sie sei verzückt darüber, wie leicht er ihnen in die Falle gegangen sei. Dann fügt sie wütend hinzu, dass ihr Plan beinahe aufgegangen wäre, wenn Axel sie nicht hintergangen hätte. Daher könne sie jetzt nichts anderes mehr tun, als Sora zu beseitigen. Als sie dies tun will, stellt sich Naminé in ihren Weg, woraufhin Larxene spöttisch fragt, ob es nicht zu spät sei, um Schuldgefühle zu entwickeln, da sie Sora in diesen Schlamassel gebracht hätte. Naminé gibt dies zu, doch Larxene fällt ihr ins Wort und meint, dass sie extrem schlechte Laune habe. Sie schlägt Naminé zu Boden und ruft, dass es Naminés Schuld sei, dass ihr Plan nicht aufgehe. Als Sora sich Sorgen um das Mädchen macht, fragt Larxene ihn, ob er wütend sei, obwohl er sie nicht ein mal kenne. Sora stimmt dem zu, meint aber, dass sein Versprechen, Naminé zu beschützen, dennoch gelte. Larxene reagiert darauf mit Unverständnis und nennt Sora einen Narren, da es nie ein Versprechen gegeben habe. Verärgert fragt sie ihn, ob er denn immer den Helden spielen muss. Dann fügt sie hinzu, dass Sora einen einsamen Tod sterben werde, wenn es das sei, was er wolle. Sie schlägt nach dem Jungen, doch ihre Messer werden von Goofys Schild abgewehrt, der zusammen mit Donald, welcher Sora nun heilt, den Raum betreten hat. Als sich die Beiden dem Kampf anschließen wollen, stimmt Larxene dem zu und meint, dass das mehrfache Leid der Drei, zu ihrer mehrfachen Freude werden würde. Doch tatsächlich verliert die Nummer XII den Kampf, weigert sich jedoch hartnäckig, gegen "einen Haufen Versager" zu verlieren. Erschrocken muss sie feststellen, dass sie beginnt sich aufzulösen. Sie verfällt in Panik und hat scheinbar Angst davor nicht mehr zu existieren, da sie meint sie könne dies nicht zulassen. Dies geschieht im Kontrast zu ihrem üblichen sadistisch-kaltem Verhalten. Letztlich kann sie jedoch nichts unternehmen und stirbt. Da Larxene nach Vexen und noch vor Lexaeus, Marluxia und Zexion stirbt, ist sie das zweite Mitglied des Schloss des Entfallens-Teams und weiterhin das zweite Mitglied der Organisation XIII, dass während der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Sora und den Niemanden ums Leben kommt. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Fertigkeiten Hauptartikel: Larxene (Endgegner) Triva *Im Manga liest Larxene einen Roman von Marquis de Sade, von dessen Name Sade stammt der Begriff Sadismus, was wohl eine Andeutung zu Larxenes Persönlichkeit sein soll. *Larxene hat den sechstniedrigsten Sitz innerhalb der Organisation inne. *da die Höhe der Sitze auf die Rangordnung bzw. Stärke der Mitglieder verweist, ist Larxene das sechstniedrigste Mitglied der Organisation. Weblinks